


JenLisa Prompts

by prettymcdonie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymcdonie/pseuds/prettymcdonie
Summary: JenLisa prompts(THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK ON WATTPAD ON @chimchim_587)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 4





	JenLisa Prompts

Y/N: hmm, I should ask what Lisa and Jennie want for dinner.

*you walk to Lisa and Jennie's room*

Y/N: Hey Lisa do you want fried chicken or burgers?

Y/N: WHAT THE FUCK

*you see Jennie without a shirt on top of Lisa*

Lisa: Umm what do you except you saw us making out.

Jennie: Yeah 

Y/N: BUT NOT LIKE THIS

Lisa: Hey, Jennie do you want fried chicken or burgers?

Jennie: I want chicken

Y/N: okay let me order it on postmates

Jennie and Lisa: Okay


End file.
